mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War 3,2020
It's The year 2019, and The Donbas war in Ukraine is coming to an end, Ukrainian Forces have pushed back the Pro-Russian Rebels and are about to Occupy Luhansk, but on November 23, Russia and Belarus declare war on Ukraine for "Opressing Russians" and kick the Ukrainians out of the Donbas region, they defeat Ukraine with in MONTHS, and on December 3rd, Ukrainian military Officers stage a Coup against the government and request a Ceasefire with the Russians, followed by a Peace Treaty, Russia And Belarus Accept, and on December 5th, 2019 Ukraine is Split between Belarus And Russia, Dontesk and Luhansk people's Republics Merge into the Russian Republic of Donbass. on December 7th, Moldova Invades and occupies Transnistria owly after that annexing it. Moldovan and Romanian leaders Meet and Agree to Unify with each other, forming Greater Romania. December 12, 2019. The G7 confrence begins and NATO Leaders discuss How to deal with this Recent Annexation of Ukraine. After 3 days of G7 Meetings, the Response is final... All NATO Members will sanction, boycott, and Embargo Russia and Belarus. December 20,2019: The Economic Strike on Russia is put into Action, all trade is stopped with Russia, The Russian Government and military is Boycotted, and Russia Is being Sanctioned left and right, China and North Korea respond With joining CSTO, and china gives supplies and loans to Russia, while North Korea gives them a ICBM missile. Pakistan Follows Suit by giving Russia Food, Iran Also Gives Supplies to aid Russia, and Syria,iraq,Lebanon, and Egypt give support and aid to Russia, Russia splits the goods with Belarus. New Years day, January 2020: CSTO members give supplies to Russia and Belarus.Meanwhile China and India Tensions are high, both disputing over territory In Bhutan. India claims Bhutan owns the doklam Ridge, while China says Its been Natural Chinese land Sense anCient Times, The Region is heavily militarized. Janurary 21, 2020: Russia is kicked off the UN security council and is replaced by Brazil. February 12,2020: China loses its place in the United Nations and is replaced by Taiwan as "China" Taiwan hopes for heavy Sanctions on China for supporting Russia. April 7,2020: Taiwan Joins NATO june 31,2020: Iran,Iraq,Syria,Egypt, and Lebanon form the United Arab Alliance, and Supports CSTO July 28,2020: G10 Summit with NATO and Peninsula Sheild Force, they decide to Do the same to Russia to All of CSTO and UAA. July 31st... 2020: A Border skirmish in Doklam happens and Chinese forces Swarm the doklam ridge and attack Indian forces, India Joins NATO. NATO members Declare war on China, all of CSTO declares war on NATO. WW3 begins August 1st, 2020: China attempts To occupy Bhutan, they are stopped by bhutanese and Indian forces, china is stuck in northern Bhutan, but take them both by surprise and Invades and occupies Napal, and Invades the unprotected Nepalese-Indian Border. august 2,2020: Iraq Invades And annexes Kuwait with UAA backing,PSF declares war on iraq for invading a PSF member, UAA retaliates by Declaring war on PSF. august 4th,2020: Russia Blockades Alaska, South Korea Joins NATO, North Korea Invades, China invaded Taiwan, Egypt,Syria, and Jordan (who just now joined) Invade Israel, Israel joins NATO. August 23, 2020: Serbia Joins CSTO as they promise Serbia to gain Kosovo Back, and also because Serbia wants to aid Her Slavic Brethren, Kosovo Joins NATO out of fear. Macedonia Joins CSTO and invades Greece with Syrian, and Serbian Support. september, 11th 2020: America Bombs the Russian Blockade in Alaska, Russia puts Operation "Red Dawn" into action. millions of Cargo planEs Fly over the skies of Alaska, Russian Paratroopers Jump out, Russian Marine Boats Arrive On the Alaskan Shore, And Land on American Ice. September 12,2020 China Continues Their Invasion of India, Mongolia experiences a Revolt by Monarchists, theY win and the Imperial House of Mongolia Is Installed, Russia and china pressure Mongolia to join CSTO, the emperor and empress happily Accept. The Russians Take the Frosty alaskan Town that is the Closest to the North Pole in the worlded named "Borrow" and continue to gain supplies from there. september 24th, 2020: American and Israeli forces push Back the Arabic Invaders, European forces Push into Belarus and Russian Ukraine, Greater Romania Occupies the Ukrainian Province below them that the Russians took, they soon annex it. August 3d, 2020: Russia continues Red Dawn, taking the city of Kotzebue. the war continues on, Dutch Guyana Joined NATO, and many things are too come! Are you ready to play? RULES * 2 turns a day, do not keep Typing stuff passed your first Comment. * dont Message me with whining and complaining that you got annexed or vessaled, It's a game and a game about WW3, so nations are going to fall, it's life, deal with it, I'll allow you to choose a new nations if you still want to participate, or you can be partisan forces in your old country. * Be plausible and realistic, if you are Iceland, you only have a small weak Coast guard as your Army, so don't act like you are strong and try to take invade Russia and crap. This also goes with battles or invasions, they will last some time, this is war after all, i will set up a Talk Page for Battles and Invasions and other mini wars, a 30 minute Battle will Count as a month in game time, which is realistic. * dont message other players with things like "FRICK YOU!! WHY DID YOU INVADE ME YOU PEACE OF CRAP?" If you do, that player has the option to Tell us or just ignore you, if we find out, you will be banned from all versions of this game. * have fun and follow the rules :) oh and no Subsahara Or south/Central African countries being strong and OP countries, those are weak and need a major alliance to actually be a force to be reckoned with, only North African countries are powerful, Nigeria is the only one that can take on other Powerful forces as it is a strong Wealthy nation as well. Also, nations that have Colonies or islands or places they control or have influence over Pretty much decides who gets to be That Colony or Ect. If you want to be Guam For instance then the US player needs to give you permission, and if they do, they are your Overlord, you do what they say. Neutral Countries may join the war anytime, or they can just stay neutral and join the Non Alligned Movement! NATIONS (Nations in italic are For good and Long time members) NATO Members: United States - Yap Soon Young Phillipines- Puerto Rico (US Territory)- Guam (US territory)- Marshal Islands (US protectorate)- United Kingdom-'' Falklands (UK territory)- Gibralter (UK territory)- British Virgin islands (UK TerriTory Duuhh)- Bermuda (UK Self Governing Territory)- Bahamas (UK puppet State)- Canada- Australia- ''NeW Zealand-'' ''India-'' Israel- Japan- Leonidas huh South Korea- Indonesia- Papua New Guinea (Aussie puppet State)- Vietnam- Combodia- Malaysia- Yap Soon Young Singapore- Norway- Denmark- Iceland- Germany- ''France-'' St.Martin (French Territory) French Guyana (French Colony)- Turkey- Greece- Albania- Croatia- Slovenia- Slovakia- Czechia- Netherlands- Belgium- Luxembourg- Bulgaria- Greater Romania- Poland- Spain- Andorra- Brunei- Italia- Liberia- Denmark- Fiji- = NATO Alligned Countries and Alliances: Peninsula Shield Force: Saudi Arabia- Oman- Yemen- Quatar- UAE- Kuwaiti government in exile- No Faction countries that are NATO Leaning: Brazil- Mexico- Peru- Guatamala- Nicuagua- Costa Rica- Dominican Republic- Haiti- Jamaica- Trinidad And Tobago- Chile- South Africa- Nigeria- Ethiopia- Madagascar- Bhutan- Nepalese Government in Exile- Laos- Austria- ireland- Tibetan Government in Exile- Afghanistan- Kurdish Rebels in Iraq and Syria- CSTO Members: ''Russia (Russia Annexed the Caucuses)-'' Belarus (you can't betray Russia if you play as Belarus)- Russian Republic Of Donbas (Russian Puppet State)- Kazakhstan- Turkmenistan- Hailey is the bet Tajikistan- Uzbekistan- Kyrgystan- Mongolia- ''china(People'sRepublic of china)-The History Nerd Nepal (Under Chinese Occupation)- the history nerd Northern Bhutan Republic (Chinese Puppet Government in Chinese Occupied North Bhutan)- The History Nerd Pakistan- Nations And Alliances that are CSTO aligned but not in faction: United Arab Alliance: Iran- NovaImperiumGaming Iraq- Kuwait (Annexed By Iraq)- Syria- Lebinon- Egypt- Palestinian Rebels- Nations that aren't in an Alliance that are CSTO alligned- Argentina- Morroco- FARC (Colombian Rebels)- Venuzuala- Somalia- Botswana- Myanmar- Libya- Ivory Coast- Cuba- Seychelles- Anti-EU Rebels in European Countries in the EU- Anti-West Groups in the Middle East- Anti-American Rebels In Afghanistan- Neutral Countries and movements Switzerland- Central African Republic- Paraguay- Uruguay- Ecuador- Ghana- Algeria- Western Sahara- Quebec Independence Party- Texas Independence Party- Tunisia- Eritrea- Bangladesh- Neutrality Movements Non-Alligned Movement The Game September 2020 The War Rages on In The Western Front in Europe, the in Asia, dubbed the "Asian Campain" Has the most bloodiest battles in the Southern Front. Pakistan,Iran,Amd the stans have Started invading The Free Republic of Afghanistan, a Libertarian Country, American Forces Are the main reason for the failure to easily capitulate Afghanistan, North Korea Is still pushing Into South Korea with Chinese and Russian Divisions Aiding the North Korean military, Meanwhile Russia is having a Secret naval War with japan, and has Almost completely taken Alaska and is making way into Canada, China Is bombarding Taiwanese Cities and pushing into Taiwan,Taiwan Is close to Capitulation. Russia Swflty invades and occupies the Baltic States, finland joins NATO out of fear of a Russian Attack, UAA Forces are pushing in HARD against Israel, but Israel and it's American Friends are to strong. ''' '''Welcome to the war :) *'People's Republic of China:' The Chinese Liberation Army encircles the Indian National Army at a Village in Bhutan. Chinese Forces keep pushing south through the Nepal Open way. More guns and food is sent to North Korea, Taiwan has been captured and occupied by Chinese Forces and is now being reorganized into a Traditional Chinese Province, the Taiwanese Government goes into exile. *USA: The american army is sending divisions of troops to push Chinese forces out of Taiwan with Malaysia. We send few divisions to Israel and The Korean Peninsula. *Malaysia: Me and USA are sending troops to The Korean Peninsula, Israel, Taiwan and India to push the CSTO's away from there *Iran: Several 'volunteers'' are send to help our Arabs allies against Israel. However, most of our forces are send East to quickly overrun Afghanistan. Using the instability there to our advantage along Muslim unity proganda against Israel and America, we try to recruit some talibans faction and a rebellious young generation into a new national coalition to support us. Anti Israeli and American propaganda start to be send in the Arabs countries that oppose us while we plot for our move against Israel. *State of Japan: Japanese navy assumes a defensive gridlock across the Japanese isle. Japanese troops placed on high alert due to Russian threat. Category:World War 3,2020 Category:War Category:WWIII Category:WW3 Category:Third World War Category:World War 3 Category:WOrld War III Category:3rd World War Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Timeline